fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Na razie cenzuruje blog, ale jeśli BARDZO ALE TO BARDZO CHCECIE bym go przywrócił to piszta w komentarzach .-.
Cześć! Mam zamiar napisać pewne opowiadanie...' Jak sam tytuł mówi, będzie to o życiu w pizzeri i nie tylko. Mam zamiar również dać tu kilka fanowskich animatroników (oczywiście za zgodą autorów) '. Możecie dać nawet swoje, piszczie w komentarzach. PS: POZDROWIENIA DLA ZJARANEGO KENOBIEGO I SZAFOWICZA '''( ͡ ͡° ͡° ʖ ͡° ͡°) (dla niekumatych, Pilot znaczy wstęp) Pilot Zajadałem się pizzą z pieczarkami (GRZYYBKI XD) i szynką, była przepyszna... W tej restauracji rzeczywiście było coś niezwykłego. Nie chodzi tu o animatroniki, owszem były wspaniałe! Lecz o klimat tego miejsca... Był ze mną również mój przyjaciel Alex, to on namówił moich rodziców by zarezerwowali tu miejsce w dzień dziecka. Alex bardzo lubił pewnego animatronika z broszury czy też reklam, był nim Catter the Cat, w skrócie CtCat (mówi się Kat Kat dla niekumatych >_>). Po prostu uwielbiał tego niebieskiego kota, niestety przez pewien wypadek, prawdopodobnie ze szczęką, doszło do wycieku oleju i odstawili CtCata do dziwnego magazynu. Wracając, dopiłem jeszcze sok i podszedłem do sceny. -A ty nie idziesz Alex? -Niezbytnio... nie ma CtCata... - No weź! Ale jest Chica i Bonnie! A zaraz z Freddym będziemy śpiewać do Marszu Torreadora! - No dobra... Wtedy podszedł do nas pan w żółtym stroju Freddiego, spojrzałem jeszcze na animatroniki które przestały grać i gapiły się na mężczyznę. Gapiły się też na niego inne dzieci w naszym wieku, jednego z nich znałem, był to Eddy. Niski i dosyć tęgi chłopczyk z piegami który uwielbiał Freddiego. Tak samo jak ja i Alex, miał 11 lat. -Witajcie dzieci! Ze względu na to iż dziś jest dzień dziecka, mamy dla was wszystkich wspaniałą niespodziankę! -SUPER!, EKSTRA, FANTASTYCZNIE - krzyczeliśmy wszyscy razem -Chodźcie za mną! Poszliśmy za panem w stroju, nawet Alex był nieco zainteresowany (i tu dowiecie się jak mam na imię xD) -Marcus, myślisz że dostaniemy te pluszaki z reklamy? -Szczerze Alex, to nie mam pojęcia. Wtedy mężczyzna zamknął drzwi i zdjął kostium, był ubrany na fioletowo i miał na sobie odznakę... Wyjął nóż i zażynał nas jak świnie. Najpierw Eddyego, następnie resztę i na końcu mnie i Alexa.... ... Po około 10 minutach poczułem znowu, że żyję. Jednak się przeraziłem, byłem wystraszony i sam w pokoju z Alexem, on przyglądał się z radością swojemu ulubieńcowi i dosłownie... wszedł w jego kostium. Alex uśmiechnął się i wskazał palcem na kostium za mną, był to jeż. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, nie czułem się sobą ale Alex tylko jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnął i wstał. Wtedy podszedłem do kostiumu i zrobiłem to samo co Alex. Nie wiem jak, ale ja.. znów czułem. Ze zgrozą dotykałem się po całej twarzy kostiumu białego jeża w którym teraz jestem i nie wierzyłem samemu sobie.Zrobiłem wielkie oczy i zdałem sobie sprawę że jestem w kostiumie. Alex pomógł mi wstać i wyszliśmy z magazynu. '''CDN 'Asymilacja' PO OKOŁO TRZECH MIESIĄCACH (Perspektywa Marcusa) ... Jak zwykle rozmawiałem z Alexem o tym kto nas zabił i szykowałem opaski dla występu Foxiego. Tym razem miała do nas dojść nowa ,,kandydatka'' do bawienia dzieci w pirackiej zatoczce.'' -Podobno jest to wilczyca, słyszałem rozmowę właściciela dochodzącą z biura. -Wilk nie wilk, Robert będzie miał lżej. - stwierdził Alex Tak, Robert. Jedno z zamordowanych dzieci. Chyba najbardziej brutalnie skatowany przez PurpleGuya. Podobno Alex widział jak odcinał mu uszy a potem poderżnął gardło... Wracając, Robert uwielbiał Foxiego. Zaczeliśmy go nazywać ,,Lisiastym'' a z pomocą nowego animatronika napewno będzie mu się lepiej pracowało.'' -Dobra skończyłem, Alex mógłbyś zanieść te opaski za kurtynę Lisiastego? -Jasne, dawaj mi je tu - po czym włożył wszystkie opaski w pudełko i zaniósł do pirackiej zatoczki. Ja w tym czasie usłyszałem dźwięk ciężarówki. Podszedłem pod magazyn a tam stała... Wilczyca! -Dobra, oto pańskie zamówienie panie Freddy. (przecież właściciel pizzeri nadał misiowi swoje nazwisko nie? xD) -Dziekuje bardzo, proszę ją tu rozpakować. Właściciel nastepnie wpatrywał się w wilczycę po czym powiedział. -Wolf the Pirate... Myślę że na pewno będzie ci tu dobrze. - następnie przeniósł ją do pokoju Parts Servicie przy którym akurat byłem. Gdy właściciel odszedł, wszedłem do magazynu, Wolf sama się uruchomiła i powiedziała: -Kim jesteś? Spojrzałem się na wilczycę i powiedziałem -Mam na imię Marcus, cóż.... czy ty jesteś jakimś nadzwyczajnym animatronikiem? -Nie.... ja.. sama nie wiem czy uwierzysz ale ja tylko przejełam ciało Wolf... -Cóż, wszyscy tutaj przejeliśmy ciało jednego z animatroników. Czy ciebie też zabił pewien człowiek który ubiera się na fioletowo? -Skąd wiesz? Przepraszam, w ogóle się nie przywitałam. Mam na imię Diana i, miło cię poznać Marcus. W ten do pokoju Parts Service przyszedł Alex i powiedział: -Marcus musisz iść na scenę. -Zaraz przyjdę, oprowadź naszą nową koleżankę Dianę po pizzeri, ją też zabił PurpleGuy -Okej. Wtedy Diana poszła za Alexem a ja udałem się na scene śpiewać piosenki z dziećmi. (Perspektywa Alexa) Oprowadzałem wilczycę po naszej pizzeri, nie wydawała się być przerażona czy zagubiona, lecz pewna siebie. Wtedy Diana spojrzyła zza kurtyny jak foxy śpiewa o piratach. -Kto to? -To jest Robert, bardzo lubi foxiego dlatego wszedł w jego ciało. Możesz na niego mówić Lisiasty. Podobno to jemu masz pomagać w bawieniu dzieci. -Naprawdę? Więc to to jest ta pizzeria z animatronikami... -Tak. Nie martw się, przyzwyczaisz się do tego. Szczerze ci powiem, że jest tu bardzo fajnie, a w nocy zajadamy nawet pizze, choć bardzo rzadko bo przewody naszych ciał nie zawsze znoszą gorący ser. -Czujecie wogóle smak tej pizzy? -Owszem, mnie też to dziwi ale ważne że się tu nie nudzimy. Wtedy Diana chciała pójść na scenę. Próbowałem ją przekonać by wyszła jutro, ale ta uparcie upierała się przy swoim. -Marcus, jak mogłeś mnie w to wpakować.... Gdy Diana wyszła na scenę dzieci z zaciekawieniem się jej przyglądały. Zauważył ją nawet Marcus który podawał dzieciom babeczki. Robert z radością podał jej tekst piosenki i zaczeli śpiewać. Dzieci były bardzo wesołe, śpiewały i śpiewały. A gdy bawili się w piratów to Wolf wraz z nimi szukała skarbu. -No proszę, chyba już jej tu jest wesoło.... CDN 'Tęsknota' (Perspektywa Marcusa) Dzień dziecka... Ostatni raz gdy widziałem jeszcze moich rodziców... Cóż, nie myślałem o tym że ten człowiek nas wtedy zabije.. A moja mama zawsze powtarzała by nie iść z obcymi ludźmi... Cóż często tłumię ten smutek dawając babeczki dzieciom, lub śpiewając z nimi piosenki. Wtedy zdecydowałem, zemsta. Co prawda pamiętałem, że mężczyzna był ubrany na ciemny fiolet i miał na sobie odznakę ochroniarza. Nie pamiętam jego twarzy, byłem wtedy przestraszony i myślałem tylko co się dzieje. Moje dumanie przerwał Eddy, który był w kostiumie Freddiego. -Co się stało Hedge? (zaczeli tak na mnie mówić bo jest to połowa słowa Hedgehog które znaczy jeż) -Nie nic... po prostu tęsknie za rodzicami Wtedy spojrzał on na mnie ze smutkiem. -Powiem ci z serca, że ja też tęsknię. Ale nic na to nie poradzimy. -Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam zamiar dorwać mordercę. -Planujesz zemstę? Przecież ten ochroniarz mógł uciec. -Owszem ale muszę się upewnić... Od teraz będe sprawdzał każdego strażnika nocnego... (Perspektywa Eddyego) Byłem przerażony postanowieniem Hedga, poszedłem do Alexa. Jest naszym takim jakby rozjemcą. -Alex, musimy porozmawiać. -Co się stało? -Marcus postanowił, że niedługo zaatakuje strażnika nocnego... -Jak to?! Ale on chyba zdaje sobie z sprawy, że PurpleGuy mógł uciec i tu nie pracować? -Mówiłem mu, jednak on chce mieć pewność. -Spróbuje mu przemówić do rozsądku. Wtedy Alex odszedł, ja mogłem już tylko mieć nadzieję, że mu się uda... (Perspektywa Alexa) Biegłem tak szybko jak mi pozwalał endoszkielet. Widziałem jak Hedge gapi się w kamerę na scenie. Wtedy chwyciłem go za ręke i zaciągłem do kuchni, ponieważ tam kamera nie działa. -Co ty robisz! - powiedział gniewnie -Chcę ci pomóc, co ci odbiło, że chcesz zaatakować strażnika nocnego Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że w kuchni działa dźwięk, wieć zniszczyłem odbiornik. -Nic nie rozumiesz.... Przez tego potwora ciągle rozmyślam o moim dawnym życiu, o rodzine. Rozumiesz to? Ja tęsknię za moimi rodzicami. I w dodatku tkwimy w tej dziurze. -Tak, owszem to prawda. Ale chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ten mężczyzna mógł uciec? -Tak... ale chcę mieć pewność... Wtedy Hedge ze smutkiem i gniewem wyszedł z kuchni... CDN 'Pomyłka...' (Perspektywa Marcusa) Była około czwarta rano. Pobiegłem na scenę i przyglądałem się kamerze. Stałem w bezruchu aż do czasu gdy ta się wyłączy. I w końcu, czerwone światełko przestało świecić, a ja udałem się do pirackiej zatoczki. Foxy wyglądał zza kurtyny jak znowu obserwuję kamerę. Widać było, że strażnik miał mnie na oku. Kamera nadal była włączona. W końcu się zdenerwowałem i pomajstrowałem w kablach. Kamera była nieaktywna. Wtedy Lisiasty powiedział do mnie: -Po co to robisz Hedge! Zrozum to nie on jest mordercą! -Może i tak, ale chcę mieć pewność. Wtedy pobiegłem lewym korytarzem i wpatrywałem się w szybę biura. Strażnik najwidoczniej coś usłyszał bo zapalił światło... W jego oczach było widać przerażenie. Zamknął drzwi, a ja dobijałem się do nich. Nie wytrzymałem i zacząłem walić w szybę pięściami. Zauważyłem również, że strażnik dzwonił gdzieś. Rozmawiał prawdobodobnie z policjantem. Ten jednak się rozłączył. Strażnik podniósł krzesło i dawał znak, że nie będzie się zawachać go użyć. Wtedy energia wysiadła, a w jego biurze włączyło się zapasowe, czerwone światło (tak wiem, to niezgodne z FNAF-em ale muszę to zrobić) Źrenice ochroniarza wyraźnie się powiększyły. Jego postawa mówiła sama za siebie. Na szczęście w końcu to zauważyłem, on miał na sobie granatowy mundur a nie fioletowy, i choć nie pamiętałem twarzy mordercy, to coś podpowiadało mi, że to nie on. Wtedy obserwowali mnie dosłownie wszyscy: Diana, Robert czy też Alex. Wszyscy z przerażeniem oczekiwali co zrobię. Ja jednak odpuściłem sobie i z uczuciem wstydu odszedłem od biura. Udałem się do pokoju Parts Service i usiadłem na podłodze... 'Nikomu nie ufam...' (Perspektywa Marcusa) Cóż, narobiłem chyba sobie tylko wstydu. Ale skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że to nie morderca. Chyba każdemu mówiłem, iż chcę mieć pewność co do strażnika. Szczerze to nikomu nie ufam... Wracając, szukałem tekstu pewnej starej piosenki, mianowicie ,,Most londyński wali się''. Heh, piosenka stara jak świat a dzieci i tak ją uwielbiają. (linkeł https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcD0HKPd8Aw ) Wtedy do pokoju przyszedł Eddy i się na mnie spojrzał.'' -Zaraz zaczynasz występ Hedge. Robert i Diana już kończą. -Spokojnie, zdążę. -Emm... -Co? -Jakby ci to powiedzieć... ostatnia sytuacja każdego zaniepokoiła. Wyglądałeś jakbyś chciał tego strażnika rozerwać na strzępy. -Dobra dotarło, przyznaję byłem trochę za bardzo agresywny. Ale po prostu musiałem mieć pewność. Wiedz, że nikomu nie ufam... -Rozumiem... Wtedy odwróciłem się od niedźwiedzia i szukałem dalej tekstu piosenki. Gdy wkońcu znalazłem kartkę, powoli szedłem w stronę sceny i nuciłem sobie w głowie... 'Wypadek' (Perspektywa Alexa) Po ostatnim zdarzeniu byłem zdumiony... Jeszcze gdy żyliśmy normalnie to Marcus potrafił dokopać tyranom szkolnym, ale nigdy nie był taki agresywny... Nieważne... Ciągle cieknie mi olej z paszczy. Marcus jeszcze za normalnego życia był złotą rączką. Potrafił zrobić coś wspaniałego ze zwyklych rzeczy, dosłownie. Może uda mu się nawet naprawić usterkę w rurze. Ostatnim razem przypadkiem naktnąłem się na dokumentację Cattera. Wyczytałem, że przez złe ułożenie endoszkieletu doszło do pęknięcia rury która doprowadza olej. Postanowiłem to naprawić sam, ponieważ nie chciało mi się czekać. Chwyciłem łom i poluzowałem zawiasy od szczęki. Olej zaczął mi znowu kapać ze szczęki. Grzebałem śrubokrętem w mojej paszczy. Niestety coś chyba poszło nie tak bo odpadła jedna śrubka, no to pozamiatane... Wtedy do pokoju weszła Diana. Gapiła się na mnie z uśmiechem. -A tobie co się stało? -Próbowałem naprawić coś pewnego w endoszkielecie i.. chyba źle to wykonałem... -Heh, pomóc ci? -Nie trzeba, jak Hedge skończy występ to go poproszę o pomoc. -Jak wolisz. Diana wyszła z pokoju Parts Service chihocząc przy okazji... Usłyszałem równiez głos Freddyego który prosi o oklaski dla ,,Jeżowatego Przyjaciela''. Byłem uradowany. Gdy Hedge wszedł do pokoju spojrzał na mnie i powiedział ze śmiechem:'' -A tobie co się stało? Jadłeś łamiszczęke? -Bardzo śmieszne... Przestań żartować i mi pomóż. -Spokojnie. Naprawię to. Ale dlaczego nie pójdziesz z tym do właściciela pizzeri? Widziałem ostatnio jak rozpakowywał rury, śrubki i śrubokręty. -Nie ufam mu... -Dobra. Ty zbytnio nie narzekałeś, że nie ufam strażnikowi. Więc ja nie będe narzekał, że nie ufasz właścicielowi pizzeri. -Dzięki... Wtedy nasz ,,Pan iglasty'' chwycił śrubokręt i poluzował zawiasy szczęki. Wyrwał starą i uszkodzoną rurkę od oleju i zamienił na nową. Miał całe ręce od czarnej mazi. Następnie przykręcił zawias od szczęki i skroplił smarem by nie skrzypiał. Nareszcie mogłem normalnie ruszać szczęka. -Dzięki, nawet nie wiesz jaka to ulga. -A może tak wyjdziesz na scenę skoro twoja szczęka normalnie funkcjonuje. -Myślisz, że dam radę? -To tylko śpiewanie piosenek, nawet jeśli nie będziesz pamiętał tekstu to tu masz kartkę z nim. Wtedy podał mi kartkę i się uśmiechnął. A ja zmierzałem na scenę. Dzieci jadły pizze i rozmawiały ze sobą, podczas gdy ja byłem na scenie. Nagle krzyknął jakiś chłopiec. -Patrzcie! To Catter! Wszystkie dzieci spojrzały w moją stronę, i z radością podbiegły do sceny. Hedge pokazywał mi gest bym rozpoczął występ a ja zacząłem śpiewać. Dzieciaki radośnie śpiewały razem ze mną, i krzyczały. No proszę... to był mój pierwszy występ na scenie, w dodatku udany. 'Nowy Kontakt' SOBOTA, GODZINA OKOŁO 1.00 RANO (Perspektywa Margaret|Chici) Jak zawsze rozmawiałam z Eddym o poprzednim występie. Byłam wtedy tak podekscytowana, że jak najszybciej założyłam mój śliniak i poszłam przed scenę oglądać Alexa jak śpiewa. Naprawdę mnie to zdźiwiło, ponieważ Catter miał uszkodzoną rurę, i kapał z niego olej. Dobrze, że Hedge umiał to naprawić. -Widać, że Alex był zadowolony. -To prawda, aż spadł mi cylinder z głowy Wtedy usłyszałam dziwne dźwięki dochodzące z pokoju Parts Service. -Zaczekaj... Też to słyszałeś? -Ktoś chyba buszuje tam w poszukiwaniu części. Udałam się za dźwiękiem a tam... Jakaś dusza! Spoglądała się na mnie z przerażeniem i uciekła. Byłam bardzo zaskoczona. Przecież byliśmy chyba jedynymi zabitymi.. a co jeśli to nowa ofiara? Pobiegłam szybko do Alexa po radę. -Co się stało? -Widziałam nową duszę! -Jak to? -Sama nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale ją widziałam. -Gdzie teraz jest? -Nie wiem, uciekła. -Powiadomię Hedga. Wtedy Alex pobiegł na scenę do ,,Pana Iglastego'' a ja wyłączyłam kamerę i audio na scenie. (Perspektywa Marcusa) -Jak to nowa dusza? -Chyba kolejne zamordowane dziecko. -Musimy to sprawdzić, gdzie Margaret ostatnio widziała duszę? -W pokoju Parts Service. Ale mowiła, że dusza uciekła. -Chodź za mną. Pobiegliśmy do pokoju Parts Service gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy dźwięk przewracania garnkami w kuchni. -Dusza chyba jest w kuchni. -Szybko zanim ucieknie! Udaliśmy się do kuchni i wyłączyliśmy audio. Wtedy zauważyłem dziwną duszyczkę który nas obserwuje w milczeniu. Następnie odezwała się po cichu: -Kim.. Jesteście? -Spokojnie, chodź za mną. Nie możesz tak się tu błąkać bez celu. Duszyczka jednak się przestraszyła i uciekła. Szukalismy jej wszędzie lecz nie znaleźliśmy. Zastanawiało mnie teraz jedno, czy jest więcej zabitych dzieci? (MAM DO WAS PROŚBĘ, CZY MOGLI BYŚCIE ZAPROPONOWAĆ POMYSŁY NA NOWE LUB SWOJE ANIMATRONIKI? JEŚLI NIE MACIE POMYSŁÓW TO NIE MUSICIE PODSYŁAĆ, ALE JAK PEWNIE MOŻECIE ZAUWAŻYĆ POJAWIŁA SIĘ NOWA DUSZYCZKA >_>)thumb|Panie i panowie, oto najnowsza bochaterka, SHU! (by Lśniąca) 'Poszukiwania' (Perspektywa Marcusa) NASTĘPNY DZIEŃ, OBECNIE 12.30 W NOCY Wczoraj zdażyło się coś naprawdę zaskakującego. Kolejna dusza... Nie sądziłem, że dojdzie do kolejnego zabójstwa. Nie dziwię się, że ta dusza uciekała. Sam byłem przerażony gdy mnie zamordowano. Razem z innymi postanowiliśmy rozpocząć poszukiwania duszyczki i pomóc jej znaleźć kostium. O około 12.00 w nocy zaczeliśmy szukać zabłąkanej duszy. Dotarł do nas również nowy animatronik, kolejny wilk. Ma na imię Shu i podobno potrafi malować... Nie posiada duszy, jest to zwykły animatronik. Więc jeśli znajdziemy duszę to będzie dla niej miejsce... -Jak myślisz, kto zabił to dziecko? -Nie wiem Alex... Jeśli zrobił to PurpleGuy to musimy go jak najszybciej powstrzymać. -Racja... Wtedy usłyszeliśmy jakiś dźwięk w pokoju Parts Service. Pobiegliśmy tam jak najszybciej. Okazało się, że jest tam nasza zguba. -Czego wy ode mnie chcecie? -Spokojnie! Prosimy cię, nie uciekaj. Chcemy ci pomóc. Wtedy odezwała się Diana: -Musimy ją przekonać by się nie bała. -Ale jak? -Spokojnie, porozmawiam z nią. Wyjdzcie z pokoju. Wtedy ja z Alexem i innymi wyszliśmy z pokoju, a Diana rozmawiała z duszą... (Perspektywa Diany) -Spokojnie, nie chcemy ci nic zrobić. Dusza nie odezwała się do mnie. -Powiedz, czy ciebie też zabił pewien mężczyzna który ubiera się na fioletowo? -Zabił mnie pewien mężczyzna.. ale nie ubierał się na fioletowo tylko na czarno... -Na czarno? To znaczy, że jest jeszcze jeden zabójca... -Mogłabyś... mi pomóc? -Tak, podążaj za mną. -Przy okazji.. nazywam się Lucy... -A ja jestem Diana. Miło cię poznać. Po tych słowach wyszliśmy z pokoju PartsService i zapytałam Marcusa: -Gdzie jest ten nowy animatronik? -Chodzi o tą Shu? Stoi w piwnicy. Udaliśmy się wszyscy do piwnicy. Tam rozpakowaliśmy animatronika i czekaliśmy aż Lucy ją przejmie... Na początek nie miała co do tego pewnośc, lecz potem się skusiła. Animatronik otworzył oczy i odezwał się uroczy głos. -To chyba działa... Następnie Lucy opowiedziała nam wszystko o swoim zabójcy. 'Nowy Problem' (Perspektywa Adamsa|Bonniego) Jak zawsze polerowałem swoją gitarę. Bardzo mnie zastanawiało kto zabił Lucy. Szczerze to chyba nikt się nie spodziewał, że są jeszcze inni zabici. Nagle na scenę przyszedł Alex. -Hedge prosił by wszyscy przyszli do kuchni. -Coś się stało? -Nie wiem, po prostu chce by wszyscy tam byli. Po tej informacji odłożyłem gitarę i podążałem za Alexem. Gdy dotarliśmy do kuchni Hedge spojrzał na mnie z radością i powiedział: -Wszyscy są? Dobra... Przede wszystkim chciałbym zacząć takie jakby... zebranie w sprawie nowego mordercy. Jak zapewne wszyscy wiemy , Lucy nie została zamordowana przez Purple Guya, lecz przez człowieka który ubiera się na czarno. Nie wiem jak wy ale ja nadałem mu pseudonim Black Man. Wracając, musimy powstrzymać ich dwóch zanim dojdzie do kolejnych zabójstw! Następnie odezwał się Alex -Popieram cię w 100%, lecz musimy to robić ostrożnie by nie nakryli nas pracownicy pizzeri. Potem odezwałem się ja: -Słuchajcie, wszystko okej i w ogóle, ale musimy jakoś opracować gdzie mordercy mogą być. Trzeba również ustalić ich motywy, naprzykład dlaczego nas zabili. Wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzali się na mnie. Następnie usmiechnięty Hedge powiedział: -Widzę, że mam już do kogo się zwrócić w tej sprawię. 'Między światami...' (Perspektywa Marcusa) |Len, to twój moment xD| Siedziałem na scenie i myślałem o Purple Guy'u. Nie wiem jak to możliwe ale nagle poczułem ból głowy. Upadłem na kolana i... byłem w postaci ducha, a kostium jeża leżał na scenie. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Coś ciągło mnie do dziwnego pokoju w piwnicy. Gdy tam dotarłem w mojej ,,Duchowej'' postaci zauważyłem dziwne pudełko. Była to pozytywka. Obok niej zauważyłem kolejnego ducha, wskazywał palcem na pokrętło pozytywki. Nie wiedząc co zrobić, nakręciłem korbe i wydobyła sie przyjemna melodia ( oto link dla klimatu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9buQ8LiayU ) Gdy melodia ucichła, postać obok mnie znikła, a z pudełka wyłoniła się marionetka. Wystraszyłem sie i wróciłem na scenę do mego kostiumu. Wstałem, a marionetka była już na scenie. Wyłączyłem kamere i audio, by strażnik niczego nie podsłuchał. Wtedy chuda postać marionetki odezwała się niskim głosem: -Witaj, mam na imię Mind. Przyglądałem się ostatnim wydarzeniom. Nie spodziewałem się, że Purple Guy znów zaatakuje... -Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? -Widzisz Hedge, jestem pierwszym zamordowanym przez Purple Guy'a. Nie odezwałem się. thumb|Oto i Mind (By wandersmok) -Słuchaj, muszę to powiedzieć innym. -Skoro musisz... Udałem się do pokoju Parts Service by powiadomić Alexa. Mind nadal szedł za mną ciągnąc pozytywkę. Po dotarciu wyłączyłem kamere i audio. -Kto to? -To pierwszy zamordowany przez Purple Guy'a, ma na imię Mind. Alex ze zdumieniem spoglądał na marionetkę. -Prosiłbym cię Alex byś powiadomił wszystkich. Mają się zjawić tutaj. Alex pobiegł wszystkich powiadomić, ja natomiast dalej przyglądałem się Mindowi. (Perspektywa Minda) Nie wiem co ich tak dziwiło, mój niski głos. Czy też to, że jestem pierwszym zamordowanym. Gdy wszyscy się zebrali, Hedge zaczął zebranie. -Poznajcie Minda... Jest to pierwszy zamordowany. Wszyscy w milczeniu spoglądali na mnie. Ja natomiast dziwiłem się temu. -Chcę wam pomóc, przyglądałem się ostatnio zdarzeniom w tej pizzeri. Wiem, że Purple Guy znowu zaczął mordować, za wszelką cenę musimy go powstrzymać. Wyczuwam również nowe dusze... Wtedy wszyscy spoglądali na siebie, a Hedge ze smutkiem wypowiedział te słowa: -Musimy sie pośpieszyć... 'Pierwszy występ' (SORECZKI ZA ZMIANĘ, NIE PASOWAŁO MI ;_;) (Perspektywa Alexa) Byłem bardzo zaciekawiony jak wystąpiła by Lucy. Podobno animatronik w którym się znajduje umie malować. Lucy przyznała też, że sama lubi tworzyć jakieś obrazy. Pomyślałem więc, by ją zmotywować do wyjścia na scenę, tak samo jak zrobił to Hedge ze mną. Postanowiłem udać się do pokoju Parts Service, gdzie obecnie przebywała Lucy. Gdy wszedłem, przywitałem sie: -Cześć Lucy. -Witaj Alex. -Mam pewien pomysł... skoro lubisz malować, to czemu byś tego nie pokazała dzieciom? -Nie wiem czy dobrze to zrobię. -Oj no weź, dzieciaki uwielbiają rysunki. Zresztą twój animatronik posiada zestaw pendzli i farby. -Twierdzisz, że dam radę? -Oczywiście, że tak! Co za pytanie, dzieci uwielbiają rysunki czy kolorowanki. Kiedyś sam im je rozdałem a one dosłowmie się biły o te kartki. Wyobrażasz sobie w takim razie jak będą szczęśliwe i zaciekawione gdy zobaczą obraz na płótnie? -Chyba masz rację... Po tych słowach podałem Lucy pędzle i farbki, ja natomiast niosłem sztalugę. Dzieci z zaciekawieniem gapiły się na nas jak wszystko ustawiamy na scenie. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, przedstawiłem dziecią Lucy, a następnie udałem się do pokoju Parts Service. Lucy natomiast zaczęła malować. (Perspektywa Lucy) Byłam nieco poddenerwowana. To był mój pierwszy występ w ,,nowej postaci''. Nie było aż tak źle. Ja malowałam a dzieciaki z zaciekawieniem gapiły sie na powstawający obraz. Gdy skonczyłam po około piętnastu minutach, dzieci spoglądały na malowidło i klaskały. Następnie Hedge rozdał im kolorowanki a ja zeszłam ze sceny. Po występie, podszedł do mnie Alex z uśmiechem.'' -A nie mówiłem, że ci się uda! -No dobra, miałeś rację... Po tym wszystkim nie wierzyłam, że rzeczywiście mi się uda... może nie jest tu tak źle... 'Interwencja' (Perspektywa Marcusa) Wszyscy byliśmy poddenerwowani. Podobno na nocną zmianę przyszedł zabójca Lucy. Musieliśmy to sprawdzić. Mind powiedział, że pójdzie lewym korytarzem z Adamsem, Eddym i Dianą. Ja natomiast wezmę ze sobą Lucy i Alexa. Margaret i Robert będą się starali odwracać uwagę ochroniarza. -To napewno on Lucy? -Tak, wyraźnie poznaję po twarzy i czarnym mundurze. -Wtakim razie czas zacząć interweniować... Wszyscy wybiegliśmy z kuchni. Mind przyglądał się a kamerze na scenie. Natomiast ja z moją grupą udaliśmy się tam gdzie dzieci zajadają pizze. Margaret dała znak, że ochroniarz się im przygląda z kamer. My pobiegliśy prawym korytarzem. Ochronairz to zauważył i zamknął drzwi. Wtedy Lucy powiedziała z przerażeniem: -To naprawdę on! Jestem pewna na 100%! -W takim razie, czas to zakończyć. Alex podał mi drewniane krzesło a ja z całych sił waliłem w drzwi. Gdybym zniszczył szybe, pracownicy skapli by się. Energia powoli się wyczerpywała. Strażnik był wściekły. Próbował zabarykadować się stołem. Mind natomiast z resztą wkońcu dotarli do lewych drzwi. Morderca w pośpiechu zamknął lewe drzwi. Wtedy wykorzystywał energię w bardzo dużych ilościach. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły, a w biurze zapaliło się czerwone światło. Nie było czasu do namysłu... Skoczyłem na mordercę i biłem łomem... Wszędzie byłą krew... W końcu padł... Lucy nie pomyliła się co do niego. Gdy przeszukałem jego ciało znalazłem kartkę z ofiarami. Widniało tam imię Lucy... 'Koszmar...' (Perspektywa Marcusa) -JAK TO MAMY ZOSTAĆ ZASTĄPIENI!? -Nie wiem Hedge, prawdopodobnie dowiedzieli się, że to my zabiliśmy tego strażnika co zamordował Lucy. Byłem po prostu wkurzony. Mnie i Minda mieli przenieść do pizzeri, resztę troche później. A następnie zastąpić jakimiś przesłodzonymi wersjami z plastiku! Nie mogę do tego dopóścić, ale nie wiem jak. Jak zawsze poprosiłem Alexa by zwołał wszystkich w kuchni. Wyłączyłem audio i zaczeliśmy zebranie. -Musimy coś wymyślić. -Ale co? Przecież chyba nie zaatakujemy właściciela pizzeri? - stwierdził Adams. -Nie... lecz mam pewien plan. Musimy pokazać, że dzieci wolą nas, oryginały. Jeśli naprawdę się postaramy to może się udać! Wszyscy milczeli... Następnie spojrzeli się na mnie, a Alex powiedział: -Niech wszyscy przygotują swoje akcesoria, tak zadowolimy dzieciaki, że właściciel będzie zaskoczony. Następnie odezwał się Mind: -Czy ja też mogę się dołączyć? -Pewnie! Czym zajmowała się marionetka? -Przez pare lat rozdawałem dzieciom prezenty i kolorowanki. -Wspaniale! Wszyscy z pospiechem szykowaliśmy się na występ. Pewien chłopczyk miał urodziny. W pizzeri panował klimat jakbyśmy sie przygotowywali do Bożego Narodzenia! Każdy coś niósł. Eddy naprzykład ćwiczył śpiewanie Marszu Torreadora. Lucy szykowała farbki i pędzle. Robert wraz z Dianą szykowali opaski i mapę. Dużo by tu wymieniać. Jednak ja z Alexem mieliśmy asa w rękawie, mianowicie... Tort! Tak tort urodzinowy! Taki ogromny czekoladowy tort. Po około 45 minut właśnie wyjmowaliśmy podstawę tortu z piekarnika i zaczęliśmy go zdobić róznymi smakołykami... (Perspektywa Alexa) Tort był naprawdę przepiękny. Te wszystkie wisienki i małe bezy. Naprawdę sam miałem ochotę go zjeść. Nagle do kuchni weszła Diana i powiedziała: -Jubilat już przyjechał, przyjęcie zaczyna się za 15 minut. -Spokojnie, kończymy zdobić tort. Po waszym występie o piratach pomożecie nam go zanieść? -Jasne, nie ma problemu. Ale powoli już kończcie bo zaraz zaczynamy. Po tych słowach Diana wybiegła z kuchni a my nakładaliśmy ostatnie bezy na tort. Był naprawdę wielki. 'Victoria' (Perspektywa Roberta) (tu nie chodzi o imię, victoria znaczy wygraną xD) Przedstawienie czas zacząć! Diana już się ze mną ustawiła za kurtyną... Gdy ta się rozsuneła, zaczeliśmy śpiewać o życiu pirata. Po około 15 minutach, na scenę wyszła Lucy i zaczęła malować. Było wiedać, że jubilat był zadowolony, plan Hedga może się udać... Gdy Lucy przestała malować, przyszedł Hedge, Eddy, Margaret oraz Adams i zaczeli spiewać. Potem przyszedł Alex, a Hedge dał nam znać byśmy wnieśli tort a następnie zaczął rozdawać kolorowanki. Poszłem z Dianą do kuchni i chwycilśmy tort. Gdy go zanieśliśmy na scene, dzieci były bardzo zadziwione, a właścicielowi opadła szczena. Pokroiliśmy kawałki i rozdaliśmy po równo dzieciom. Wtedy usłyszałem jak jubilat mówi: -Chcę zawsze tu mieć urodziny! (Perspektywa Właściciela) Byłem zaskoczony zachowaniem animatroników, zupełnie jakby wiedziały, że to będzie najlepsze dla naszego jubilata. Po występie przyjechała ciężarówka. Kierowca do mnie podszedł i powiedział: -To jak panie Freddy? Zabieramy animatroniki? -Cóż... zmiana planów, animatroniki zostają... nie wiem czemu ale zdaje mi się, że te będą lepsze... -Napewno panie Freddy? -Tak, zdecydowanie tak... Podpisałem kwit o anulowaniu przeniesienia, i poszedłem do biura... 'Chwilowa Ulga' (Perspektywa Marcusa) Udało nam się... aż mi się wierzyć nie chcę ale udało! Wszyscy świetowaliśmy w nocy w kuchni! Wyłączyliśmy audio i była huczna impra! Jedliśmy pizze i w ogóle. Było wpsaniale! NASTĘPNEGO DNIA Szukałem śrubokrętu by przykręcić sobie dodatkowe śrubki gdy nagle zauważyłem jak właściciel pizzeri odbiera jakieś zamówienie. -Prosze bardz panie Freddy! Oto i Glamure the Tiger. -Dziękuje bardzo. Wypakuj ją tu. Ja czychałem w Parts Service i przyglądałem się sytuacji. Gdy właściciel odszedł a ja podszedłem do nowego animatronika ta się uruchomiła i powiedziała: -Na co się gapisz? -Ostre słowa co? -Dobra jeżu, gadaj kim jesteś. -Spokojnie bez nerwów. Niech zgadnę ciebie też zabił facet co się ubiera na fioletowo? -Trafiłeś, -Nieważne, chodź za mną oprowadzę cię. -Przy okazji, mam na imię Meg. -A ja Marcus. Po rozmowie oprowadziłem Meg po pizzeri, niezbytnio chyba jej się tu podobało. Uparła się również, że chce występować w pirackiej zatoczce. Nawet jeśli byśmy się nie zgodzili to sama by tam poszedła. Była uparta jak osioł i podobno wychowała się w gangsterskiej rodzinie, a ona sama zaatakowała PG. Wiadomo jak się to zakończyło. Zauważyłem również, że Adams i Robert się za nią oglądali. Nie wiem co ich zauroczyło... Cóż... nie, że nie lubię tej nowej lecz jest nieco denerwująca. Wręcz za bardzo denerwująca... jeśli będzie nam przeskadzała w akcji zabicia Purple Guy'a to niestety będe musiał ją trzymać krótko... '(Perspektywa Glamure)' Szczerze to nie podoba mi się tu. Już lepiej było mi w rodzinie zastępczej. Wszyscy się na mnie dziwnie gapili jakby widzieli pierwszy raz kogoś podobnego do mnie. Nie interesuje mnie to jednak, chodziłam nadal swoimi sprawami. Szczerze to najbardziej lubiłam pokój Parts Service, bo mogłam zawsze coś z tamtąd zabrać i zrobić sobie np: scyzoryk. Nagle przyszedł ten jeż, szczerze to nie miałam nic do niego ale denerwowało mnie to, że ciągle mnie pilnuje. -Dobra Meg.. Ustalmy pare zasad, chcemy dorwać mordercę. Mam nadzieję że gdy w końcu go znajdziemy to nie będzieś nam przeszkadzać lub wykonywać samowolkę.thumb|Glamure the Tiger (by KrwawaFuria) -Nie masz się o co martwić, jestem jaka jestem ale mordercę trzeba dorwać, i zrobię wszystko by go zatłuc. -Oby Meg... oby... 'Nowe znajomości' (Perspektywa Alexa) Zajadałem babeczkę. Dziwiłem się, że w ogóle czuję jej smak a endoszkielet to znosi. Nagle usłyszałem dźwięk ciężarówki. Ukryłem się w pokoju Parts Service i czekałem aż właściciel odbierze kolejne zamówienie. -Panie Freddy, ja po prostu pana nie rozumiem po co panu tyle animatroników. -Zaufaj mi Bart. Wierzę, że Spanish i Parie sprawią iż dzieci będą zadowolone. -No cóż, nie ja robię te wszystkie endoszkielety dla animatroników. Proszę tu podpisać panie Freddy. Gdy właściciel odszedł, ja podeszłem do wysokiej Papugi i Spanielki. Ci się uruchomili. -Dojechaliśmy? - powiedziała Spanish. -Chyba tak. - powiedział Parie. -Patrick zobacz ktoś tu stoi. -Spokojnie Sonia, on chyba nie ma złych zamiarów. Dwójka spoglądała na mnie z zaciekawieniem. Ja natomiast powiedziałem: -Witajcie, jestem Alex. Pewnie to pytanie wyda wam się głupie, ale czy przypadkiem nie zostaliście zamordowani przez człowieka który ubiera się na fioletowo? -Cóż, nie ubierał się na fioletowo lecz na czarno. -W takim razie nie mamy się o co martwić, ten facet już nie żyję. Chodźcię za mną, oprowadzę was po pizzeri. Zabrałem ze sobą instrukcję nowych animatroników i oprowadziłem ich po pizzeri. Po zapoznaniu naszych nowych gości, udałem się do Marcusa. (Perspektywa Marcusa) -Więc to są ci nowi Alex? -Tak, dziewczyna ma na imię Sonia a chłopak Patrick. Gdy przecytałem instrukcję dowiedziałem się, że Patrick ma pomagać Lucy w malowaniu. Natomiast Sonia ma pomagać tobie rozdawać babeczki i inne smakołyki dzieciom. -Heh, przynajmniej sam w tym tkwić nie bęe. Czy zabił ich Pruple Guy? -Nie, tylko ten sam morderca co zabił Lucy. -Czyli nie mamy się czym martwić, że są kolejni zabójcy. To dobrze Odetchnołem z ulgą i podszedłem do nowych którzy stali kuchni. -Witajcie w naszej pizzeri Freddys Fazbears Pizza. Spokojnie nie macię o co martwić. Przyzwyczaicie sie, dziś w nocy wam wszystko wyjaśnię. Po tych słowach uśmiechneli się, a ja udałem się na scenę thumb|Oto Parie i Spanish (Parie po lewej Spanish po prawej, uwaga Apulka nie dokończyła rysowania.) 'Kłótnia o... faceta!?' (Perspektywa Marcusa) Siedziałem właśnie na scenie gdy podszedł do mnie Alex: -Musisz mi pomóc, ZARAZ NIE WYTRZYMIE Z TYMI DWIEMA! -Co... o kogo ci chodzi? -O Dianę i Meg! Ciągle się kłócą, ale teraz nie uwierzyśz o kogo! O ROBERTA! -Że co? Żartujesz? -Czy ja ci wyglądam jakbym żartował... IDŹ DO KUCHNI I USPOKUJ JE! PANIE IGLASTY... -Okej okej, już idę... Po tych słowach pędem udałem się do kuchni a tam zastałem bijatykę pomiędzy Dianą a Meg. Meg przytrzymywała Dianę a ona krzyczała: -Tylko na tyle cię stać pasiasto idiotko? -Jak ty do mnie powiedziałaś?! -PASIASTO IDIOTKO! Wydarłem się na całe gardło: -SPOKÓJ! I rozdzieliłem dziewczyny. -O co wam znowu chodzi? -Ta głupia wilczyca myśli, że ma w ogóle szanse poderwać Roberta... -Ah tak? Wątpie by taki ktoś jak Robert lubił kogoś kto kradnie części z magazynu i robi sobie scyzoryk. -Dobra, nie wiem co widzicie w Robercie ale macie natychmiast przestać! Jeszcze ktoś z pracowników to usłyszy i zawalimy całą akcję dorwania Purple Guy'a. Wtedy dziewczyny odwróciły się od siebie i strzeliły klasycznego focha. -Pasiasta idiotka... -Dwulicowa blondyna... -Ej mam czarne włosy! -DOSYĆ! Nie mieszam się w związki ale macie natychmiast sobie podać ręce! TO NIEPOJĘTE BY BIĆ SIĘ O FACETA! JESZCZE O TAKIEGO JAK ROBERT. Spojrzałem gniewnie na dziewczyny a te z niechęcią podały sobie ręce. -I tak ma być... Poczekałem do czasu aż te się rozeszły a ja udałem się do Roberta... (Perspektywa Roberta) Czyściłem swój hak gdy nagle podszedł do mnie Hedge i powiedział: -Dasz wiarę? -Co się stało? -DIANA I MEG BIŁY SIĘ. O CIEBIE! -O MNIE? -Sam w to nie wierzę. To jest jakaś paranoja! Proszę, pogadaj z nimi. Nie wiem, powiedz im, że nie są w twoim typie czy coś. Wtedy poczułem dziwne uczucię. Dziewczyny się biły o mnie? Hedge odszedł trzymając się za głowe a ja niedowierzałem dalej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach